


Parker vs Parker

by sqbr



Category: Leverage, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, Transcribed, X meets X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reference images:<br/>http://us.movies1.yimg.com/movies.yahoo.com/images/hv/photo/movie_pix/columbia_pictures/spider_man_3/tobey_maguire/spiderman3.jpg<br/>http://conventionfans.today.com/files/2009/12/beth-riesgraf.jpg</p></blockquote>





	Parker vs Parker

Description: Spiderman hangs upside down from his thread..stuff. Parker hangs by a harness saying "That's cheating".

**Author's Note:**

> Reference images:  
> http://us.movies1.yimg.com/movies.yahoo.com/images/hv/photo/movie_pix/columbia_pictures/spider_man_3/tobey_maguire/spiderman3.jpg  
> http://conventionfans.today.com/files/2009/12/beth-riesgraf.jpg


End file.
